The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to industrial safety and warning systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for safety and proximity sensing in industrial environments.
Industrial facilities, such as mining and other similar industrial environments, may include various interrelated equipment and processes, and may thus include one or more potentially hazardous areas. For example, mining industrial environments may potentially include areas of high temperatures and pressures, gaseous areas, large and heavy machinery, moving machinery, and so forth. Furthermore, mining personnel (e.g., miners, engineers, field technicians, supervisors, contractors, etc.) may be employed to work in such mining industrial environments to excavate valuable natural resources (e.g., coal, oil shale, precious metals, and so forth). It may be useful to provide one or more safety and protection systems to protect personnel employed to work in mining and/or other industrial environments.